Noah Jacobs
Name: Noah Jacobs Gender: Male Age: 18 Grade: 12 School: Southridge Hobbies and Interests: Noah likes to work out fairly often, though more as a way of relieving stress than getting into shape. He also enjoys video games, mainly just the arcade-style ones and other kinds of "twitch-reflex" style games (RPGs and other games that lean more toward the cerebral side don't interest him as much, because "If I wanted to give my brain a workout, I'd do schoolwork.") Appearance: Noah is a rather short figure, standing about 5'5", and is fairly muscular; not too much, but just enough to give you the idea that he works out on a regular basis. His entire presence seems to give an air of pacifism and easy-goingness. His black hair is short and slightly unkempt, and his eyes are colored blue, with a small circular birthmark under his left eye. He almost always has a slight smile on his face, which could be described as above-average. Not the best-looking, but he would still wouldn't have much trouble standing out in a crowd. As for clothes, Noah went on the trip dressed in a black denim jacket, under which he wears a white t-shirt with a large smiley face on the front, under which are the words "Don't worry, be happy." Further down, he wears a pair of black jeans, belted on with a large black leather belt, and a pair of black sneakers. Biography: It would certainly be a surprise to anyone who had seen him around school, but Noah had some serious anger problems when he was younger. His father was a bitter drunk for about 3 years, falling into a depression after he was uncerimoniously fired from his job as of 15 years. His mother started looking for work soon after, but they were still stuck in poverty for much of his life. He got into a lot of fights, losing a lot of them because he wasn't as big as the others he fought with. Eventually, when Noah went to middle school, his father finally learned to get out of his depression, going to Alcoholics Anonymous to help with his drinking problem, and starting to look for work again. Noah was suddenly inspired by his father's turnaround and wanted to help any way he could, deciding that dealing with his anger and constant fighting was probably the best thing he could do. However, rather than dealing with his anger as it came, he instead buried it deep inside him, trying to smother it with a layer of optimism and easy-goingness. He developed a sort of class clown persona at school, and earned a few enemies who didn't appreciate his antics. All the while, he kept burying his anger, letting it fester. Eventually, it would finally explode when a couple of the school's meaner kids cornered him on the way from school, intent on beating him up. Though Noah tried to difuse the situation, it failed, and the bullies proceeded to beat him up until he suddenly lost conciousness. When he came to, he was standing over the two bullies, who were bloodied, bruised, and out cold, while he himself was violently kicking one of them. With the horrible realization of what he had done, he ran home and decided not to tell anyone what happened (and fortunately, the bullies decided not to tell anyone either, for fear of being laughed at for being beaten up by who was seemingly one of the weakest kids at school.) Finally, when it was time for Noah to go to high school, his father found himself a steady job, though it was one that required him to move. A move to a different town meant a fresh start for Noah. Unable to accept that he was capable of such violent acts, he had long ago convinced himself that it was someone else that had beaten up those bullies; someone that had eventually come to be known as Jeremy. While Noah still maintained his class clown nature and optimism, he tried as hard as possible to avoid confrontation, and began to work out as a way of relieving stress. But still, he could feel Jeremy in the back of his mind, who had evolved into a malevolent entity of sort, fed by his continued habit of burying his anger inside himself. At times where he was pushed too far (he still had his enemies who would come after him when they got tired of his antics), he's been known to talk to himself, trying to hold Jeremy back, which has led to a rumor around school that he's a schizophrenic (which might not be too far from the truth.) Advantages: For anyone who knows about his easy-goingness and his pacifistic nature, Noah could be easier than most to trust. While he's not the sharpest tool in the shed, he's still fairly intelligent. If Jeremy were to surface, though, he wouldn't have much trouble taking care of most anyone that stood in his way. Besides being fast and fairly strong, the fact that such an easy-going person would suddenly turn so violent in a heartbeat could catch many off guard. Disadvantages: Though Jeremy is Noah's trump card in this competition, Noah has learned how to hold him back, and is VERY reluctant to let him have his way. As such, it takes a lot to bring him to the surface, and Noah could be easily killed before that happens. Jeremy is not without his weakness, either. Being Noah's pent-up anger personified, he has a rather berserk way of fighting: wild, fierce, and relentless, but with little regard for personal safety. Of course, anyone who's seen Jeremy even once would have more than enough reason not to trust him. Noah's incessant optimism could also be a double-edged sword as far as trying to forge trust goes, as trying to remain positive in such a grim situation could get under some people's skin. Designated Number: Male Student no. 89 --- Designated Weapon: Kunaix4 Conclusion: Okay, this guy really bothers me. He reminds me a lot of a contestant we had last season, but I just can't put my finger on who it was. I know we had the "split personality" type in the last game. Eh, I'll ask Wilson or Greynolds when I get the chance. Anyway, he looks like the typical "nice guy with a dark side", I don't think he'll actually try to eliminate the competition unless they attacked him. While "Jeremy" might have been a really good trump card in earlier seasons, this game seems to have more students that can actually fight, so his berserk style might do more harm than good. Heh, too bad he only got four kunai, I hope his aim's good. The above biography is as written by Super Llama. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Game Evaluations Kills: None Killed by: Alexis Machina Collected Weapons: Kunai x 4 (issued weapon, handed two to Kyrie Joseph and John Sheppard), Harpoon (from Dennis Bernard) Allies: Kyrie Joseph, Vera Lang, John Sheppard, Jonathan Lancer, Dawn Beckworth Enemies: Harry Tsai, John Rizzolo, Alexis Machina Mid-Game Evaluation: '''Noah spent the first five days of the game simply wandering the island, lucky enough to not have encountered anyone who wasn't a corpse. Eventually, by the time the fifth announcement came around, Noah had reached the Showers, where he encountered Kyrie Joseph, Vera Lang, John Sheppard, and Alexis Machina, who left soon after Noah arrived.) As they holed up in the building to stay out of the rain for a while, Noah doled out his other three kunai to the others, since the weapons they had recieved weren't exactly the best. Kyrie eventually suggested that they work out a plan to remove their collars without getting killed, as well as seek out SADD, to which Noah agreed. Suddenly, they were interuppted by a fight outside, in which Dennis Bernard was killed by Lucy Arber, who was then killed by Harry Tsai. Noah snuck out of the Showers to investigate, and accidentally drew attention to himself and the group just as Harry killed Lucy. Deciding that he should pay the consequences for drawing attention to the group (unaware that, because Harry had a GPS that marked the location of every student in the area, he knew they were there all along,) Noah worked out a plan where he would serve as a decoy and distract Harry while the others made their escape. Unfortunately, the others had other plans for how they should make their escape, and before they could actually do anything, Harry burst through the front door and fired at Noah and Vera, injuring the two of them. Noah quickly tackled Harry, buying enough time for the others to run away before he two escaped, making off with Dennis' harpoon in the process. '''Post-Game Evaluation: Memorable Quotes: *''"I dunno. David Duchovny doesn't really do it for me. Now if it was Chuck Norris, I'd probably be shitting myself in terror."'' '- Noah commenting on John Sheppard's weapon: A picture of David Duchovny' *''"...I'm sorry. I have to go now."'' '-Noah's final words to Vera' Other/Trivia *Soon after Noah's introduction, his handler decided the whole split personality was incredibly stupid and scrapped it before it had a chance to appear, just giving him a more normal anger problem instead. Threads Below is a list of threads that contain Noah, in chronological order. Past Memories: Pre-Game: V3: *Rinse, Repeat *The Wind Below *Kids with Guns *These Walls *A Convoluted Conventicle *Everdreamers *Stranger than Fiction *Demon Days Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Noah Jacobs. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! Category:V3 Students